Night at the riverbank
by ChibiYuri-chan
Summary: Sakura and Hinata have been ordered to mission together. They stay over night at the riverbank, and when Sakura decides to go swim... what will happen? Sorry bad summary! Contains yuri, Sakuhina.


**Okay.. So this is my first yuri-story, so be gentle with comments :).**

**Pairing: SakuraXHinata**

It was cool but still warm evening

It was cool but still warm evening. Hinata sat at riverbank, watching the setting sun.

"It's nice weather."

Hinata turned and saw Sakura behind her.

"Yes, it is."

Sakura sat next to her. It has been a year since Naruto left with Jiraya. Two of girls were at mission alone.

"You're cold?" Sakura asked.

"No."

Sakura stood up. Hinata looked at her ad saw her undressing.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going to swim."

Sakura dropped her clothes on the ground and stepped to water. When water reached her waist, she said:

"Come on, Hinata-chan, it's not cold but nice cool."

"Eh…" Hinata watched Sakura diving and soon appearing to other bank of the river. Sakura's naked, wet body was shining in the red and orange light of setting sun.

"Mmm… nice and fresh", Sakura said. "Come on."

Hinata stood up and stared to undress herself. Then she stepped to water.

_What did Sakura mean by cool…? The water was freezing_, Hinata thought.

"Come here", Sakura said from the other side of river. Hinata pulled herself together and dived.

When she came back up, she found herself right before Sakura.

"Hi", said cheerfully. Hinata blushed to be so close to her as naked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Hinata said. "Nothing at all…"

"Oh really?" Sakura walked behind Hinata. "Hinata-chan, has anyone ever said that you are cute?"

"Eh?" Hinata turned to her friend. Sakura caressed Hinata's cheek with her finger.

"Especially naked, I see", Sakura said smiling, and her eyes observed Hinata's body.

"S-sakura-chan?"

Sakura moved really close to Hinata.

"You are cute", she whispered into her ear. "Eatable good."

Sakura gently bit her ear. Then she, suddenly, kissed her on mouth.

Hinata was terrified. Because her first kiss was from another girl, and because she noticed that she didn't try to stop Sakura. She actually liked it…

She noticed that Sakura tried to enter her mouth. She let her, even thought she didn't know why.

Sakura deepened their kiss. Hinata let out small moan. Sakura pressed her hand on Hinata's breast. Hinata jumped backwards.

"Aww, come on!" Sakura said and pulled her back closer. "You want it. I know you do…" Sakura had lust in her voice. Hinata was like hypnotised when she let Sakura kiss her again. Sakura pushed Hinata on stone at the bank. She started to suck and caress Hinata's breasts. Hinata moaned and leaned herself backwards as Sakura moved down. Hinata completely leaned her back against the rock when Sakura reached her pussy.

Sakura giggled.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing", Sakura repelled and licked Hinata's pussy.

"Ah…!"

Sakura pushed her tongue inside her and starter to move it in and out.

"IAAH! AAAHAA! Sakura… Sakura! Deeper! Faster! Don't Stop!"

Hinata pushed Sakura's head closer to her pussy. Sakura sucked hard and deep.

"AAAH!! SAKURA!! I… coming…! AAAH! OAAHUU!" Hinata screamed.

Sakura pulled her head away just when Hinata reached her limit. Liquid flew on her. Sakura dove to wash it away, and then watched panting Hinata, who still caressed her pussy, lying on rock.

"You liked it?" Hinata nodded. "Good."

Hinata rose up. "Let me..."

"Hm?"

"Please… let me… make you… feel... same… can't describe… with words…"

Sakura smiled and leaned down to kiss Hinata's lips. "I'm all yours", she said when they parted.

Sakura climbed up to rock and Hinata slid down to water. Hinata was about to take Sakura's breast in her mouth, but Sakura said: "Please, go right to down."

Hinata heard impatience in Sakura's voice and she understood. She went straight to down to Sakura's pussy. Sakura leaned back.

"Do me…"

Hinata pressed her tongue inside her and started to suck.

"Mmmh! Yes… fuck me, Hinata, please!" And Hinata did. She put her finger in too.

"AAAH! Hinata! Yesyesyesyes!! AAAHAAAH!! I'm coming… fuck… more! Don't stop…"

Hinata moved both her tongue and finger fast and deep in Sakura.

"Coming! Now!"

Hinata jumped back and Sakura's liquid flew on stone and to water.

"Mmh… You were right. It was great."

Hinata watched her. Was it over now? Sakura saw the look and said: "It's not over yet. Come here."

Hinata climbed on the stone. Sakura kissed her. "Come closer."

Hinata came, and Sakura suddenly jumped on her, pressed her own pussy against hers, and started to rub them against each others.

"Ah!" Both screamed. "AAH!"  
"Sa-sakura-chan!"

"That's right…. say it… say... scream my name!" Sakura told Hinata while pushing and rubbing her harder.

"Sakura!"

"Who's it who fucks you the best?!" Sakura pushed again bit harder. "Yell it!"

"SAKURA!!" Hinata yelled.

"AAH! HINATA!!" Sakura yelled. "YEEAH!! UUMMMH!!"

Both felt hot liquid coming out as they screamed each others names to the night.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."


End file.
